


莫兰十八岁生日流水账

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: China! au, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent?, F/F, Female Sebastian Moran/Female Jim Moriarty, High School! AU, Mildly Dubious Consent, actually, fem! Jim Moriarty, fem! Sebastian Moran, teenager! au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: 你知道，小孩（指双莫，可能还有我），脑子里除了体液还能有啥。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty





	莫兰十八岁生日流水账

**Author's Note:**

> 借lft@NULL的中国！性转！高中生！设定写的一个小短ficlet。  
> 莫兰挺狗的，可是要是我碰上莫亚笛这么好的漂亮家伙我也狗呀！难道你不狗嘛？当然是狗她啦！但是狗的时候别把自己弄死啦！

今天莫兰十八周岁。游戏里未成年人防沉迷保护系统还在，有点伤心。

莫亚笛好像很高兴，说要“一起出来玩”。莫亚笛的“玩”比较多义，比如扮点莎翁东西（莫亚笛：“And therefore, since I cannot prove a lover to entertain these fair well-spoken days, I am determined to prove a villain and hate the idle pleasures of these days.”），亲热地挨在一起做物竞大题（电相法是真正意义上的狗逼玩意儿），欢乐斗地主，蜘蛛纸牌，红心大战。

莫兰的微信 17:20

kitten：一起出来玩

死拉死拉地！：我爸办酒席，你要来吗

kitten：BEH.

kitten：好。

死拉死拉地！：敬酒之前我们出去玩

kitten：我们手牵手情侣偷跑，如果你是这个意思，我懂。

死拉死拉地！：滚啦。

死拉死拉地！：手牵手你说的喔；

普通的公务员齐聚一堂，和莫兰没啥关系。莫兰看见桌子上有软中华，好啊，软中华。

莫亚笛在门口：“你好慢。”

莫兰：“软中华。”

她们绕到酒店后头去，莫兰抽烟，莫亚笛看她抽烟，两个人都有事情做。莫兰开始吐小烟圈，还挺圆的，莫亚笛张嘴吞掉一个。莫兰心想：你吞我吧；给我礼物。莫亚笛抬起一侧眉毛。莫兰摇头。

莫亚笛的微信 18:24

kitten：谢谢

mori.art.ti：C:

“然后我们去吃了蛋糕。我从来没觉得蛋糕是什么好吃的东西，但是这一次意外地还挺不错，因为奶油很有意思。奶油有隐喻，我血往下冲。我觉得她是故意的。店里送给了我们一只生日的尖帽子，粉红色，我说我不要粉红色，有没有蓝色的，但是她说粉色的可爱呀。所以我就拿了粉色的，她坚持让我在余下的今天里一直戴着它。我说这很傻，就像dunce’s cap，她说碧姬·芭铎有一张照片就戴着dunce’s cap，来吧，所以我就戴了。我有什么他妈的办法呢。

”然后我们去打了真人CS，室内的。她打得很烂，但是跑起来很漂亮。枪是水弹的，射程和精度都差得要命，还好射中还是很痛的。她恼啦，叫我过去，我就过去，她叫我躺下，我就躺下，我说：你他娘的想干什么啊？没想到你是exhibitionist噢。她bia地给我一弹。

“挺痛的，好的。她又bia一下，我说，好，你不是exhibitionist，我是masochist，打我。她实在忍不住嘻嘻笑了，继续打我，我的胳膊要被砸散了。她骑着我打我，我知道因为今天是我的生日而且我喜欢她喜欢得挺疯所以给我这个，礼物。她骑着我打我呀，这是什么wet dream。我说：打我，继续。她摇头，叹气，说：明天都会淤青的，不打了。

“我说：好吧。

“然后我们去了猫咖。手冲很烂，猫很喜欢我们，不知道为什么。”

莫亚笛的微信 21:12

kitten：谢谢

mori.art.ti：C:

“我想起来早上打开游戏，未成年人防沉迷保护系统还在，于是这么告诉她。结果她说：

“‘那就去开个房。’

“我他妈惊了，好吧，没有，我笑起来：那就去开个房，我身份证都带了，就在钱包里。所以我们跑到小旅馆那边去，我想同样年纪的两个女的开房比两个男的容易些，总之肯定能成。然后就成了。她张嘴就要大床房。还挺猛。开完我们没上去，而是走出门绕到了破宾馆后头，宾馆的后头是砖墙，上面用很大的白色字写了：

禁止汀车

禁止在此处大小便

“我看见了笑起来，她也笑起来。我笑停了，她还在笑，笑得歇斯底里眼泪掉出来特别神经质，我真喜欢她。我想亲吻她。所以我就这么做了，但是没有成功，因为是她先靠上来的——她给我嘴唇尖尖上按了一个快速的调笑的亲吻，我原本期待的是更长时间一些的，不过我也知足了。这是我的初吻。我知道你会说‘怎么可能啦莫兰不是谈过很多女女男男朋友的嘛’，我想说的是，但是我都不喜欢她们和他们，他们和她们都讨厌。没有一个人像她，我最喜欢她。她最聪明、最恶。我知道她。我知道她的。这就是初吻。然后她伸手弹了弹我的傻叉生日帽，于是我们上去到房间里。

“她说‘我要洗个头’我说‘我来帮你洗’，她瞟我一眼，眼睛里挺冷。我又说‘我来帮你洗’，她瘪嘴说，好的，你好狗。她像一个小妹妹坐在凳子上由我搓她头发，她的头发挺软，不像我的粗硬带大卷，顺便我摸她的后脖颈。我总是想摸摸她的后脖颈，后脖颈很软，上边一颗新的红的小痘。我们开始讨论昨天我们区发生的命案，是情杀，可有意思。我手机上有二十三个未接来电，我才不管。讨论完之后，她说：我睡着之后你不许打飞机，我醒着也不许。这时候我才注意到自己裤头里头，好家伙！从打CS的时候就成了那个逼样；不对，如果不是逼样还怪可怖的来着。哈哈。”

**Author's Note:**

> 声明1-我是垃圾文科生，我在臆想；  
> 声明2-我是穷人家小孩，我在臆想；  
> 声明3-我没打过cs，我在臆想；  
> 声明4-我也没开过房，我在臆想。


End file.
